


Not So Happy Valentine's Day

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was prompted by <a href="http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/76711249004/internetfurry-friendly-yet-urgent-reminder-to">cuteashale's tags</a> to <a href="http://iloominations.tumblr.com/post/76704501114/internetfurry-friendly-yet-urgent-reminder-to">this tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Oh my god, Derek, I’m so sorry." Stiles pets his fingertips over Derek’s hair, "I swear if I’d known, I wouldn’t have put chocolate in the batter!" 

Derek makes a pained noise and burrows his face into Stiles’ side.

"I’m such an idiot." Stiles chews on his bottom lip, "I should have asked. I just didn’t think about it." He takes a breath and whispers, "You’re a werewolf. I had no idea you guys had allergies, let alone to _chocolate_."

Derek groans and leans over the edge of the bed. He throws up into the plastic-lined trashcan and whines pathetically. 

"You want some water?" Stiles hands Derek a towel and goes to change out the liner in the trashcan. He comes back to find Derek curled up around one of the many pillows on their bed. "Babe?"

Derek makes a noise that sounds like, "What?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You’ve done enough."

Stiles swallows hard. ”I said I was sorry.”

"Just," Derek makes a face and holds a hand out, "get your stupid butt in bed and keep doing what you were doing."

"What, the hair petting?"

Derek nods.

"Awww, puppy!" Stiles crawls into bed and curls his body around Derek’s head. He drags fingertips through Derek’s hair and giggles softly. Stiles tries to muffle it into his fist.

Derek shifts to shoot him a glare, “Don’t you dare.”

"What?"

Derek burrows his face in the pillow and mutters, “Don’t you dare make the dog joke.”

Stiles laughs, “I wasn’t!” He scratches his nails along the back of Derek’s neck, “I promise.”

"Liar."

"Aw come on! You have to admit, it’s pretty funny."

"I hate you."

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s hair, “No you don’t. You love me.” He rubs a cheek over Derek’s temple and whispers, “Not as much as I love you though.” The only answer Derek gives is an annoyed huff of breath. ”Happy Valentine’s Day, D.”

Derek opens his eyes and looks up briefly, “Happy Valentine’s Day, S.”

Stiles smiles at him and rubs a hand over Derek’s belly, “Sorry I ruined it.”

Derek pulls Stiles’ arms around him and mumbles, “It’s okay. It means a lot that you stuck around after all the puking started.”

"That’s love, babe."

Derek only nods, burrowing deeper against Stiles’ side. Twenty minutes later, they’re both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
